


Visiting

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Asylum, Luxu is a dick, Other, Possession, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: The life inside the asylum isn't the best, but Braig knows why he's inside there. And he's doing his best to heal himself and be back on Radiant Garden's castle with his family. Meanwhile, his friends visit him to remind him he's not alone anymore.
Relationships: Braig & Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501
Kudos: 5





	Visiting

-He’s right there. He’s waiting for you-the nurse said- Are you his friend?

Ienzo scratched his neck and answered:

-More or less. He’s some kind of weird uncle for me...-he smiled lightly, and the nurse did the same too. They reached the door a few minutes later, and then, the nurse knocked:

-Braig? Are you awake? One of your friends has come to see you!

The door opened. Braig was wearing an old pyjama and had an empty look. Ienzo’s heart constricted and he felt that he was about to cry, but he didn’t want to do it in front of Braig, he had enough to deal with. Because feeling guilty for not realizing soon enough that your dearly and beloved weird uncle was possessed by another person and the afternaths he has to deal with was enough. Ansem the Wise told him that Braig’s mental state was really damaged after all he has been through, even having hallucinations and waking up screaming...So, all of them agreed to send him to the Radiant Garden Asylum and see if it could help him.

When Braig saw Ienzo, a small smile appeared in his scarred face. The nurse said:

-Ienzo has told me that he has lots of news from the castle. Come with me, to the visit room.

Braig nodded yes with his head slowly and Ienzo didn’t say anything, he just let the nurse to guide them. After sitting on a table near the window, the nurse left them alone. Ienzo looked at his eye again. This time, he could see a little sparkle of life in him, what made Ienzo smile and start to talk:

-Well...it has been a while since the last visit. Did Aeleus say something interesting to you?

Braig snarled lightly. Ienzo couldn’t avoid a laugh. If Braig, in his actual mental state, can’t say anything, sending his friend who speaks a few or nothing isn’t the best idea. 

-Yeah, we know that Aeleus isn’t the most talkative person in Radiant Garden...but he told us you were...well, ok. This time is my turn, even if Master Ansem and Even didn’t completely agree at the beginning about letting me coming here. This is the first time I come to an asylum, honestly.

Braig blinked, kinda surprised. Ienzo took a sip of water and continued talking:

-Even if I’m an adult now, they still treat me like a child sometimes...-he sighed and then looked at Braig-Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like that...-he gave him a little notebook and a pencil-Now tell me. Are you fine here?

Braig took the notebook and the pencil and wrote something on his shitty handwriting. It said:

-I’m fine, thank you, Ienzo.

Ienzo smiled a bit and made another question:

-Have you...made new friends? Sorry if it sounds weird...

Braig snorted a laugh and wrote his answer:

-There’s a little girl that follows me when I try to relax out of my bedroom. She reminds me to you when you came to us.

Ienzo felt touched. But that wasn’t the complete answer:

-There’s also a man who has fear of water and a woman who thinks she’s the queen of Radiant Garden. The man is always nice to me even if I can’t talk, but one day someone threw him a glass of water and he went so mad...The woman always treat the others as her servants, but not me. She knows, I don’t know how, that I used to be a royal guard, and she asked me to be her personal bodyguard and paying me with cigarettes, chocolate and something I can’t remember. When...

Ienzo saw that Braig had stopped writing, and he was breathing kinda heavily. Still, he gulped and tried to continue writing:

-When she mentioned that, my first reaction was to say yes, but then I started to remember the old times when my mind wasn’t this broken, I started to cry and scream so loudly, so the watchmen had to bring me back to my bedroom-he looked to the castle through the window and he felt the tears rising on his remaining eye-The times where I was myself, I had friends and a girlfriend, when I had a nice life...And I lost all of that because of Xehanort and...LU-LUZ-LUXU-his caligraphy turned more distorted that it seemed he couldn’t write the last word. When Braig looked to what he wrote, he tightened the pencil so hard that he broke it in two parts and then he started to cry so loudly, making the other patients to look at him. Ienzo sat down next to him quickly, alarmed and worried, and hugged him tightly:

-I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to send you into hysterics...Forgive me...-Ienzo started to cry a bit too. Braig felt his heart squeezing. He didn’t want to make Ienzo cry, that was the last thing he wanted. Returning the hug to him but continue to sobbing quietly, he cleared his throat and tried to talk:

-I...I...

Ienzo felt surprised. Ansem, Dilan, Even and Aeleus told him that Braig wasn’t able to say a single word. Could this mean...he was starting to cure himself? Ienzo wished that was true, because he really missed Braig, his voice and his jokes. The castle was a really quiet place without him...Coughing and drying his tears, Braig put all his effort to say at least one sentence:

-I...love...you...all...Ien...zo...

Ienzo smiled widely and hugged him again, but crying tears of joy this time. He said:

-I can’t wait to have you back, Braig. And same for Dilan, Master Ansem, Aeleus, and even Even! 

-Me...too...

-I’ll tell them that you have talked to me.That will make them so happy. I...kinda miss your voice, you know?

Braig smiled and a single tear of joy fell from his eye. Suddenly, a little girl that didn’t seem to be part of the patients at first sight came near them and, giving Braig a nose rag, she said, with a really low voice:

-I’m glad to hear you talk, mr.Braig, you have a nice voice...-then she looked at Ienzo-Cute boy...

Ienzo blushed, feeling a bit akward. Braig took the nose rag and, patting the little girl’s head, he said:

-Thank...you...

A siren sounded, telling that visit time was over. The nurses and watchmen started to take the patients back to their rooms. Before returning to his bedroom, Braig gave one last hug to Ienzo. Ienzo said:

-Master Ansem will visit you the next day the asylum allows visits, he has more things to tell you, ok?-and smiled. The little girl held Braig’s hand and they were guided together by the watchmen back to their respective bedrooms. Before the hospital door closed, Braig looked back at Ienzo and gave him a wide smile, like he never did since he was there...or even since he was possessed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a spanish novel about an asylum and this idea popped in my mind. It's on tumblr too if you want to read it :3. Also, I'm thinking about a second part


End file.
